Back in the Fake Relationship Business
by jessers113
Summary: How far would you go to make someone happy?
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, I can't end one without another one popping up soon after. This is how I want this season to end. Zoe and Wade are single because thinking about how they get to that point gives me a headache and I don't even know how that will happen. So here you go. I hope you enjoy this one. As always, please review and let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

Zoe stomped up Wade's porch steps and stormed into this house. "I can't believe you left." She scolded

"Excuse me?" Wade asked getting up from the couch

"No I will not excuse you. You left us there. You have some nerve." She continued to yell

"I don't need you coming in here and yelling at me." He yelled back

"I don't care what you need. What is wrong with you? I would love an explanation." She put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot, waiting for a response.

Wade sighed; yelling at her wasn't getting him anywhere. "I can't Doc; just tell me what's happening."

"His liver is failing Wade and if we don't find a donor soon he won't make it a week."

"Well I don't match." He started yelling again.

"Do not yell at me." She yelled back "I'm doing everything I can to help him out. He refuses to stay in the hospital and all I can do to make him comfortable at home is give him heavy duty meds. And you are no help just walking out of the hospital." She continued to yell

"I can't deal with this." He yelled back as his eyes began to well and he turned away from her.

Zoe sighed "I'm sorry, I know this is hard on you but you can't just give up."

"Why?" he turned back around "You just said it yourself that there isn't a donor."

"You still can't give up. Where is Jesse?" she asked

"He's not a match either."

"I know that, where is he?"

"California last time I checked."

"You need to call him and fill him in."

"Yeah let's make it worse." Wade shook his head

"Do you really want to spend possibly your last days with him pissed off? Because that is a horrible. You should be over there, talking to him, spending time with him and calling your damn brother." Her voice got louder as her she went on.

Wade took a deep breath and tried to control the tears that were threatening to escape. He looked at Zoe and went to speak but he couldn't get any words out. Zoe looked up at her ex. They haven't been together in over a year but she still knew exactly how he was feeling and what he was thinking. She saw the pain in his eyes and just wanted to make it all go away. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him exhale and then he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Wade." He just nodded and continued to hold her.

He pulled away and wiped the stray tears. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just…I can't..." he stumbled over his words

"I wish you would just talk to me and stop putting up walls. I know how you work Wade."

He nodded "I know" he sighed and sat down on the couch. Zoe followed at sat with him. He looked at her and let out a breath "I'm scared Zoe. I was just getting into a good relationship with the man and now he's dying. Everyone that ever means anything to me always goes away." His eyes were welling up again and he wiped them away "He was the only real family I had left. I'll be alone."

Zoe wiped her own tears away and took his hand in hers. "You will never be alone Wade and you know that. You have this entire town, George, Lemon, Lavon and Me." Wade looked at her with a small smile when she added herself to the list and she smiled back. "I don't know why you won't call Jesse though, he loves you."

"He also left me." He whispered "Just like everyone else."

Zoe felt a pang in her chest because she knew that she was part of that. "He needs to know what's going on anyway, but first you have to go see Earl. He wants to see you and he has recruited me to find you."

"Fine." He closed his eyes and took a breath. He squeezed Zoe's hand that was still in his and looked at her. "Are you coming?"

"If you want me to, I will."

"Please?"

"Of course." She smiled and pulled her hand out from his

It was a quiet ride to Earl's. When they pulled up, Zoe got out first and was halfway to the door when she realized Wade was not behind her. She spun around and walked to the driver's side window. She knocked on the window and he rolled it down.

She rested her arms on the window sill and peaked in. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm coming." He rolled up the window and climbed out of the car.

As they were walking in Wade instinctively reached for Zoe's hand. She smiled as she took ahold of him and lead him into the house. They walked past the living room and into Earl's bedroom. Earl, who was looking through a photo album, looked up when he heard footsteps. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hello you two." He smiled. He sure didn't look or act sick. To the average person he would just look like Earl.

"How are you?" she asked

"Better now that you two are here. Hello Son." He smiled at Wade

"Hi Pops." He smirked "Whatcha lookin at?" he asked walking closer to the bed, still holding onto Zoe's hand.

Earl smiled when he saw them holding hands but kept his mouth shut. "Photo album." He told him and turned it around for the two of them to see.

Zoe sat down on the edge of the bed, dragging Wade with her and looked at the album. "You're wedding?" she asked with a smile

"Yeah, one of the best days of my life."

Zoe smiled "She was gorgeous Earl." She turned to Wade "You have her eyes." Wade just nodded and looked at the book. He let out a small chuckle but said nothing.

"She was amazing, my Jackie. Never met anyone like her." He paused and looked at Zoe "Until you that is." He smiled

Zoe was surprised by that comment but smiled "Oh yeah?"

"You remind me so much of her. Crazy little thing she was. Determined, full of sass, gorgeous. Made me feel like the luckiest man in the world. She drove me crazy though, but the good kind." He looked over at Wade who was still looking through the album. Not paying attention to anything being said.

"Hey" he finally spoke up "That's Harley." He pointed to a picture.

Zoe's head snapped and she looked at the photo. "That's my Dad." She said

"That's what I just said Doc." Wade laughed at her

"I know." She smiled at him

Earl smiled at the two in front of him. He still didn't understand why they weren't together. He kept quiet for a couple months when they were with others but both of those relationships ended months ago. He decided to play the sick card and see if he could finally get a straight answer out of the two stubborn people in front of him. He cleared his throat to get their attention and it worked. They both looked over at him.

"You ok?" Zoe asked going into doctor mode

"I'm fine, I want to talk to y'all." He said "I'm glad you came with him." He looked over at Zoe

"Ok, what's the matter?" Wade asked

"It's not me I want to talk about, it's you two. Now don't start trying to change the topic or.."

Wade cut him off "We're back together Pop, you have nothing to worry about here." He smiled at his Dad and then looked over at Zoe who was giving him a very confused look. He took her hand back in his and squeezed it. She looked up at him and he winked. Zoe shook the confusion off and smiled. She knew why he was doing this.

"You are?" Earl asked shocked, he was certainly not expecting this.

"Yeah." Zoe smiled

Earl smiled wider than he has in weeks "You don't know how happy that makes me. You two belong together. When were you planning on telling me?"

"Uh, well I don't know. It just kind of happened and then you got sick so I guess now." Wade chuckled

"Good, now I just wish I would see your wedding. It's a shame I'll be missing that." He shook his head and looked down at the photo album. "Parents should see their kids get married, it's only right."

Zoe smiled and then an idea popped into her head. "Wade, can I uh, talk to you for a minute?" she asked and pulled him out the bedroom door. "Close that." She whispered

Wade closed the door. "I'm sorry, it's just that us together is all the old man talks about and what's the harm in letting him think it's happening for a .."

"Shut up" she told him "Let's get married."

Wade's jaw dropped and all he could do was blink "Excuse me?" he finally got out.

"Let's pretend to get married. We'll get someone to come in and fake marry us. We'll tell Earl that they got ordained online or something. It will be easy."

"Zoe, you're coming up with nutso ideas again."

"What's the harm?" she shrugged

Wade tried to think of a negative thing about this plan but he couldn't come up with any. "Alright, let's get married." He smiled "Thank you." He said

"Anything for Earl. Let's work it out first and then tell him though." Wade just nodded and took her hand in his, leading her back in the room.

Earl smiled when they reentered "What were you two love birds talking about?"

Zoe smiled at him "Couple's things." She joked and sat back down next to Earl. She picked up the wedding album and flipped through it.

Wade smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her right then and there. He couldn't believe she was doing this for him. Making his father happy in his last days was not her job but here she was about to fake marry him. He couldn't love her anymore if he tried, it doesn't matter that they have been apart for over a year, he was in love with the tiny doctor and that would never go away.

They stayed for a little while longer but around 8 they decided to leave for the night with promises to come back in the morning.

After they pulled out of the woods Wade stopped the car and looked over at Zoe. "Thank you so much Zoe, you don't how much this means to me."

"I have an idea. I love Earl, he's been more of a father to me than Ethan these past 3 years. He has always treated me like a daughter. Him telling me that I was family to him is one of the biggest reasons I decided to stay in Bluebell." She started to tear up about Earl for the first time since they found out about his liver failure. "I just wish I could do more. I have searched high and low for a donor. It's no fair"

"Hey, shhh" he told her and wiped the tears off her cheek "You doing this for him is more than enough. At least he can die happy thinking that I'm happy, we're happy." He brushed a piece of hair behind Zoe's ear and smiled at her. "That's the most important thing right now."

Zoe nodded "I know but I'm his doctor."

"You're not a miracle worker though Doc." He smirked "Let's go grab some dinner, I'm starving."

"Ok" she gave him a small smile and looked back out her window, wiping away a few more stray tears as they started driving towards the bar. "Are we keeping our upcoming nuptials a secret from the town?" She chuckled

Wade laughed "Yeah that might be best. I guess we should figure out who is going to marry us."

"I figured just Lavon. He'll be the easiest to explain all this too."

"That is true, I'll talk to him tomorrow and then I guess we'll tell Earl."

"Yeah" Zoe smiled "He'll be happy."

Wade just nodded and got out of the car. Zoe followed close behind and took a seat at the bar when Wade went behind it. He immediately poured her a glass of wine and took a beer for himself.

"Burger?" he asked and Zoe nodded. "Medium well, no onion, french fries, barbeque sauce on the side."

Zoe smiled "You know me so well."

Wade shrugged "Well I would hope so, you are about to be my wife." He winked

"Shhh" she said "No one needs to hear that. They won't think it's fake."

"Ah yes, the rules of the fake relationship. You better not be as bossy as my last fake girlfriend."

"Ugh I am not Lemon." Zoe rolled her eyes

Wade just smiled and shook his head as he walked back to the kitchen to put in their order.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Zoe was awoken by furious knocking on her front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said crawling out of bed and stumbling to the front door. She opened the door and Wade was standing on the other side.

"I hope you're not wearing that to our wedding?"

Zoe looked at him for a minute, trying to process what he was talking about. "Oh, sorry. Today?" she asked

"I just came from Earl's and he does not look good."

Zoe's eyes popped open and all sleep was officially washed away and replaced with concern. "What's wrong? Is he pale? Sweating? In pain?"

"Relax Doc, he looks a little worse than yesterday but he won't tell me how he's feeling. I just want to do this sooner rather than later."

"Ok I'll get dressed, you go get Lavon."

"Will do." He said "You're gonna shower right?" he smirked

Zoe shook her head and shoved him out the door "Out."

"Just sayin, I like my woman clean." He laughed

"That's not what you used to say." She laughed back at him

"Doctor Hart." He said in shock "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"You put it there." She laughed again and shut the door.

Wade walked into Lavon's house and went into his office. Lavon looked up at Wade. "How's your Dad?" he asked with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Not well, so I need you to do me a big favor."

"Anything, you name it, I'll do it."

Wade chuckled and Lavon shot him a confused look. "I need you to marry me and the doc."

"What?" Lavon asked choking on his own breath "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I want my dad to die happy and the only thing he wants is me with Zoe. We've talked about it and we want to do this for him. We already told him we were together." Wade explained

"Ok, no problem then. I can do that. You need fake paperwork?" he asked

"If you could make this look as real as possible, that would be a huge help."

"Ok, yeah no problem. I can get you a license in like 10 minutes. I just have to fill out some paperwork online."

"Ok yeah, do what you have to do." Wade said "I have to go find something to wear."

"Does Earl know?"

"No."

As Zoe was getting out of the shower she heard knocking on her door again. "Wade, I'll be ready in a half hour." She said as she opened the door "Oh, Hi AB." She smiled

"Where are you and Wade going?" she asked

"To get married." Zoe smirked at her friend

Annabeth almost fell over "Excuse me?"

Zoe laughed "We are fake getting married. Earl only has a few days left and we want to make him as happy as possible. Us getting married makes him very happy."

"Did you two get back together and forget to tell me?"

"No, but we told him we were back together and then he said how upset he was he won't see our wedding. So we're getting fake married."

"That's sweet. And it's today?"

"Yeah, before he gets to bad."

Annabeth smiled "Can I come?" she laughed

"Of course but Lavon is marrying us, or at least I hope he is. Is that ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Plus, I really want to see this."

"Ok, you can help me pick out an outfit."

"Yay" Annabeth cheered and they walked towards her closet

Meanwhile back at Lavon's, he was working on getting the license for them. It was easy for him because since he is mayor he has the power to actually marry people. He was just glad that his license expired at the end of the month. He printed out the license and put his seal of approval on it. He then went and put on his best suit.

"I'll be right out." Zoe said as she put the finishing touches on her make up.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Zoe?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know, he's Wade."

Zoe smiled "What are you getting at?"

"Well I don't know. Do you still have feelings for him?"

"We're not really getting married." She laughed

"That was not my question."

"I know." She looked at her phone. "We're going to be late. I'll meet you outside."

"Do ya'll have rings?"

"Crap no. I didn't even think of that. Oh well. Maybe he won't realize." She laughed

Annabeth just nodded and walked outside to see Wade and Lavon walking towards the carriage house.

"Hi" she waved "Happy wedding day." She smiled at Wade

He chuckled "Thanks. Is she almost ready?"

"Yeah, she'll be right out."

Zoe came out and Wade turned to look at her "Wow" he said looking her up and down.

Zoe blushed when she heard him and went to make a joke or tell him to stop but then she looked at him. "Woah" she said checking him out.

They just stood there, Wade looking at Zoe, thinking how amazing she looks in the tight white dress that stopped right above her knees and showed a little too much cleavage for a wedding dress. Zoe couldn't take her eyes off Wade in his black dress pants, white button down shirt with the first couple buttons still undone and black jacket thrown over his shoulder.

Lavon and Annabeth looked at the two in front of them just staring at each other and then smiled at each other. Lavon decided to break them out of their trance.

"You two ready?" he asked

Wade shook his head. "Yeah, let's get married." He laughed and held his hand out for Zoe. She just smiled and took it. "You look beautiful." He whispered as he held the door to Lavon's Navigator open for her.

She blushed again "Thank you, you look very handsome as well."

Lavon and Annabeth climbed in on the other side of the car and soon enough they were in route to Earl's.

"You guys sure about this?" Lavon asked before they all piled out

"Yes" Wade and Zoe said in unison and got out.

The four of them walked into the house and right towards Earl's room. He was sitting up in bed just looking through another photo album.

"Hey Dad." Wade greeted and Earl looked up.

"Hello Son. What brings you here all dressed up?"

"Well, Zoe and I have talked and we want you to be at our wedding."

Earl hung his head "Wade, I don't think I'm going to last.."

"Dad." Wade interrupted "We're getting married now."

"What?" he asked in shock and Zoe pushed her way passed Wade. Earl smiled at her. "You look stunning."

"Thank you. Now you are not wearing those pajamas to my wedding." She chuckled

"Of course not. I will change."

"Need help?" Wade asked

"Nope."

They all sat in the living room and were waiting for a call from Earl but he came out of the room instead in his best Sunday suit.

"You look good Dad."

"I feel good." He smiled and then looked at Lavon and Annabeth. "One of you marrying these two?"

"That would be me." Lavon smiled and stood up from the couch

"I'm just a witness." Annabeth chimed in

"Are we going to the church?"

"No Dad, we're gonna do it right here. Just us." Wade smiled

"How about outside? You don't want memories of your wedding day in this old shack."

Wade just nodded and felt a tiny pang of guilt in his heart. He felt bad lying to his father but he just wanted him to be happy and he knew this would do it.

"You have rings?" Earl asked looking from Wade to Zoe

"No, we'll get them another time." Zoe told him

"No way." Earl said and spun around walking back in his bedroom.

Wade followed his dad and watched as he dug through his bedside table drawer

"Whatcha doin Dad?" Wade asked

"Got em." Earl said and took out two black velvet boxes. "Here." He put them in Wade's hand.

"What?" Wade asked and opened one to reveal just a plain silver ring. He opened the other one to reveal a diamond ring. "These are yours and Mom's" he said

"Yes they are, and now they can be yours and Zoe's."

"Dad, we can't." he said feeling more and more guilty.

"You can't get married without rings. Whether you keep them or get new ones, I don't care. You were going to get them anyway. This isn't too soon for you two is it?" Wade had to laugh at that. If Earl only knew how soon it was. "Do you love her?" he asked when Wade didn't answer his first question.

Now that, Wade could answer truthfully. "With all my heart."

"Then it's not too soon. Let's get you married."

They walked out of Earl's room and back into the living room. "We have rings." Wade smiled and showed Zoe the boxes. She gave him a worried look but he winked at her and that instantly eased her mind. There is something about him that can calm her down in second with just a smile or a wink.

Earl walked outside. "It's a little messy." He said

"It's fine." Zoe smiled at him. "Relax, take a seat." She told him

"I'm fine, you worry about yourself." He told her. "I'm sorry this can't be perfect."

Zoe was now feeling as guilty as Wade but like Wade she knew this would make him happy so she smiled "I have the four most important people to me here, that is all I need." At least she didn't have to lie. Lavon, Annabeth, Wade and Earl were the four most important people to her in Bluebell.

"I asked Wade and I have to ask you too because I don't want this to be too soon. You love him?" Earl asked

Zoe has only admitted the answer to this question to herself but now was as good of time as any to say it out loud. "Yes I do." She smiled and then looked back at Wade who was laughing at something Lavon was saying. "I really do."

"Ok then, let's get you two married."

Zoe walked over to Lavon and Wade. "Ready?" she asked

Wade smiled at her "Can we talk for a second?" he asked

"Yeah." She smiled as he put his hand on the small of her back causing her to inhale sharply. He led her into the house and closed the door.

"You're sure about this?" he asked "Because I saw the worried look on your face when I came out with the rings. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to."

"Wade I have never wanted to do anything more. This was my idea and we're not really getting married. Plus, look how happy he is." She looked out the window at Earl smiling and talking to Lavon.

"Yeah I know. Thank you so much for this Doc. We don't have to wear the rings."

"If you don't want me to wear your Mom's ring, I totally understand."

"No, no that's not it at all. It will look great on you. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable." He smiled down at her

"I'll be just fine, let's go get hitched." She smiled and fixed the collar of his shirt then kissed his cheek.

Wade smirked and led her back outside and over to Lavon. "Let's get this show on the road."

Lavon smiled and started to speak. He got through everything pretty quickly and then it was time for the vows. He recited the vows for Wade to repeat and then smiled at Wade.

"I, Wade, take you Zoe to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He slid his mother's ring on her finger. He smiled at her with tears starting to form in his eyes. He kept telling himself to quit it, it's not even real but something about saying those words to Zoe gave him butterflies in his stomach and made his heart beat a mile a minute. Seeing Zoe smile up at him as he said them didn't help either. He swore he saw a tear roll down Zoe's cheek and that made him even worse.

Lavon smiled at him and then looked at Zoe. He recited it for her and she took a giant breath.

"I, Zoe, take you Wade, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Her hand was shaking as she slid the ring on his finger. She thought hearing Wade say those words to her was hard but saying them herself was even worse. She had to remind herself that this wasn't real but she had a lump her in her throat and her stomach was doing cartwheels. Then she realized what was next. She had to kiss him. She hasn't kissed him since Hanukkah in the hay maze and that didn't count because by the time she realized what was happening it was over and Wade was gone.

Lavon was another one who couldn't stop smiling. "It's not even real." He told himself and tried to compose himself enough to finish the ceremony.

Annabeth couldn't stop snapping pictures with her phone. She didn't care if this was real or not, it was the most beautiful heartfelt ceremony she's ever been too.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Alabama, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lavon watched as his friends froze in front of him and he had to laugh.

"Oh crap." Wade said to himself. "Forgot about this part." He thought.

Zoe stared at him and was waiting for him to make the first move. "Why isn't he moving?" she asked herself

"You're supposed to kiss." Lavon told them, watching his friends freak out made him happy. He's known them long enough by now to know their true feelings for each other.

Wade nodded and finally pulled Zoe into him and kissed her. It started of slow and reserved but one of them deepened it real quick with the other quickly following. They didn't know what was happening around them anymore, it was just them and the sparks that were shooting off between them.

"Um, ok. Save the rest for the wedding night." Lavon yelled trying to get them apart.

They started laughing before they even broke the kiss. Wade pulled away and looked into her eyes. He hasn't seen that smile in over a year and he was so glad he was the one putting it back on her face. He couldn't help himself when he gave her another small peck on the lips. Zoe giggled when he did that. Her brain was all fuzzy after that though.

Annabeth had tears rolling down her cheek. She felt like she was at a real wedding. She could see the emotion in both Zoe and Wade's eyes and that really confused her. Either her friends were better actors then she thought or there was something going on between them again. She was really hoping it was the second and she was still taking pictures.

Earl came up and hugged them both and Lavon and Annabeth figured they should too.

"I'm proud of you Son." Earl told Wade

"Thanks but if you could just keep this on the down low if some people come to visit, that would be great. We'll announce it in our way."

"No problem. I'm just glad I got to see it. Y'all can have a big fancy wedding with everyone invited some other time."

"We don't need a big fancy wedding." Wade chuckled

Lavon and Annabeth were off to the side and Annabeth turned to him. "Beautiful ceremony." She chuckled.

"Yeah it really was. You see them tearing up? I think they thought it was real." He laughed

"There is something going on with them. Did you not renew your license?"

"No I actually forgot and was going to next week. It expired on the 31st. I got my days all messed up."

"31st of what?" she asked confused

"May." He said

Her jaw dropped "Today is the 30th Lavon."

"What?" he asked in shock "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She pulled out her phone and showed him the date on the screen

"Naw, naw, naw, naw. So this was real?" he asked

"We all just signed that paper. Yes it's real. Lavon. Oh my gosh, what are they going to do?"

"I don't know." He said and then smiled

"Why are you smiling?"

"You do know they still love each other."

"Yes I know that but still, you have to tell them."

"Do I?"

"Yes" she said sternly but then cracked a smile "Maybe they'll work out their crap."

"See, it's funny."

"You have to tell them."

"I will, on our way home. Let them have this with Earl now."

"Good idea. They are going to hate you." Annabeth laughed

"Oh thanks, blame me." He tried to act offended but he couldn't help but snicker

"You're the one who can't read." She smacked his arm and giggled

"Look at that." Zoe smiled watching Lavon and Annabeth laughing

Wade looked over and smiled as well. "The magic of a wedding I guess." He leaned down and kissed Zoe's head. He was going to get in as many kisses as he could before they left Earl's and weren't married anymore.

Zoe got chills every time he kissed her, she couldn't stop the smiles that formed. She leaned her head on his chest and could hear that oh so familiar heart beat that she's missed so much but still had memorized.

Earl smiled at them. "You two are the cutest couple I have ever seen. Love is a wonderful thing huh?"

They just nodded and Zoe looked up at him. She didn't think she could get any happier than she was right now and she wasn't even really married. She had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't real but the look in Wade's eye really wasn't helping her. She couldn't help herself when she leaned up and gave a small kiss, giving herself chills this time.

"She is driving me crazy." Wade thought after she pulled away from him and rested her head back on his chest. "This isn't real, we're not really married. Man do I love her though." The thoughts continued to run through his head.

"How we doing?" Lavon came over to them with his hands in his pockets and a cheesy grin on his face.

"Very good." Zoe smiled

"Good." He turned to Earl. "How about you?"

"I have never been happier. But I am exhausted. Why don't you kids get going, I'll be alright. Besides you two should be celebrating." He winked at them.

Wade's stomach did flips when he said that "If only." He said to himself

Zoe bit her lip and giggled "I wish." She thought and then stopped herself "Get it together Zoe." She yelled at herself

"You sure you're ok Dad?" Wade asked

"Yes, I'm tired but I actually feel good right now."

"We'll call you later." Zoe hugged him "Love you."

"I love you too." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to Wade. "Love ya Son." He brought him into a hug.

"Love ya too Pops. Like the Doc said, we'll call you later."

"I'll be fine, it's your wedding night, there is no calling parents." He chuckled

Wade and Zoe both shook their heads and they all walked inside. They got Earl settled and then all piled in the car. It was quiet for a few minutes until Annabeth started poking Lavon.

"Quit poking me." He laughed

"No." she said

"What's going on?" Wade asked eyeing the both of them.

"I have to tell you something." Lavon said when they pulled onto the plantation

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked starting to panic

"Um well, I didn't realize that today was the 30th." Wade and Zoe just looked at him confused. Lavon continued "Well my license to marry people expires on the 31st."

"Ok and?" Wade asked still confused

"That little ceremony we just performed was real." Lavon told them "Y'all are really married." He said very carefully. Their jaws dropped and they just stared at him. They didn't speak for a good two minutes just staring at Lavon and then Annabeth and each other. "Hello?" Lavon asked waving his hands in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you shitting me?" Wade yelled but was trying to stop himself from smiling

"You have got to be kidding?" Zoe scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. She looked over at Wade and saw a tiny sparkle in his eye and that put a smile on her face. "I can't believe this. Lavon what the hell?" she tried her best to be mad.

"Y'all can just get an annulment. It's no big deal."

"Are you two ok?" Annabeth asked noticing the mixed reactions from the two of them.

"Yeah, we're married. No big deal." Wade tried to act casual

"Oh yeah, I'm just great." Zoe laughed "But I'm gonna go, get out of this dress and have a drink." She chuckled getting out of the car. "Thanks a lot Lavon." She grumbled

"Yeah, I'll see you guys around." Wade nodded and followed Zoe towards the pond.

"That was not the reaction I was expecting." Lavon said to Annabeth

"I know, I could swear they were actually happy to hear that."

"That's my thought exactly. Those two are crazy." He shook his head

"About each other." She smiled

Lavon nodded "So true, so stubborn."

"I'm interested to see what happens." She smiled as she watched Zoe and Wade make their way towards the pond.

"Hey Doc, wait up." Wade said jogging up to her as she climbed her steps

Zoe turned around trying to hide her smile "What's up?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, totally fine. We're really married. That's not an issue at all." She rambled

"Yeah, sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet

"Not your fault our landlord doesn't know how to read a calendar." She chuckled

"We can just get an annulment, like he said."

"That's fine." She smiled at him

"Would you wait until after.." he started

"Of course." She put her hand on his shoulder "I did enjoy our wedding."

He chuckled "Me too. It was nice."

"Yeah." She bit her lip, not knowing where to go from here. She wanted to ask if he wanted to come in and have a drink, but was that inappropriate.

Wade looked up at her and she knew that look immediately. Before he even spoke she knew what he was going to say but she didn't want to stop him. "So uh, since we are technically married and this is our wedding night and all." He wiggled his eyebrows with that cocky smirk she loved.

She couldn't help but laugh "Woah there cowboy." She put her hands on his chest to back him away. "We are not consummating anything tonight." She couldn't stop the giggle fit she was having though.

"You alright there Doc?" Wade laughed putting his hands on her hips to steady her. She was laughing so much he was afraid she was going to fall right off the porch.

Zoe finally stopped laughing. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I found that so funny. You can come in for a drink though."

"I'll take it." He followed her into the house.

"Wine ok?"

"Yeah, I don't think celebrating with beer is appropriate."

Zoe nodded in agreement and poured them two glasses of wine. "To Earl." She toasted her glass and Wade clinked it.

They sat in silence for a while just looking around, not knowing what to say. Zoe was staring down at the ring on her finger. She couldn't help but smile.

"It does look good on you."

"Huh" Zoe snapped her head up and looked at Wade. "Oh, yeah, it's gorgeous."

"Fits?" he asked

"Perfectly actually." She looked over at the ring on Wade's hand. "I never thought I would see the day when Wade Kinsella had a ring on his finger. It looks good."

"Hey, I wanted to get married once." He said defensively.

"Oh." She said looking down at her feet

Wade saw the look on her face. "No, this was a year and half ago."

Zoe smiled "Oh." She paused for a minute "Wade." She was about to say more when her phone started buzzing. "I have to get this." "Hello…Yeah this is her…Yes he is…You found one? Really?...Oh my gosh that is amazing…yes, we will be there tonight…Thank you so much….I will see you soon." She hung up the phone and spun around to Wade. "They have a match." She squealed

"For Earl?" he asked popping up from the couch

"Yes, we have to get him to the hospital now." She jumped up and down "Wade, he's going to be ok." She beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is amazing." He said and before they knew it, they were kissing. They pulled apart slowly and waited for the other to make a move.

"Hospital." She said and jumped out of his arms. "Just, I have to get out of this dress."

"Ok I'll go change, meet you back here in 10."

"Yeah ok." She said and walked into her closet

Once she heard the front door close she smacked her head against the wall. "What the hell was that kiss?" she asked herself

Wade kicked a rock across the pond. "I'm not supposed to kiss her in private." He said frustrated with himself.

10 minutes later Wade was walking back up Zoe's steps and about to knock. "I'll be right out" Zoe yelled

"How'd she do that?" he asked out loud

"I saw you coming." She smiled opening the front door "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." He smiled

"I'm so happy right now."

"Me too"

They drove to Earl's and walked in and to his bedroom.

"Yo, get up, get dressed." Wade said with a smile

Earl looked at them confused "What? Where am I going?" he asked

"They found a donor, let's go. They want you at the hospital now."

"No" Earl simply said

"Excuse me?" Wade asked

"No, I don't want to. I'm fine."

"Earl." Zoe said and walked over to the bed "Come on."

"No, I have come to terms with this. You two should as well."

"Don't be an idiot, come on Dad."

"No." he said and again

Wade was now starting to get angry and Zoe could tell. "Wade, go wait in the car." She told him

He nodded to her and then looked at Earl "You're in for it now." He said and walked out of the house

Once he was gone Zoe turned to Earl "Come on Dad." She smiled at him

Earl smiled really wide and put his hand on hers "I am fine with this. I have never been happier seeing you marry my son. Why ruin it?"

"Because you are meant to live obviously and I don't want you to die. You have been more of a father to me in the last three years than my own father. What will it take for you to get up and come with us?"

Earl really thought about what Zoe just said to him and he couldn't turn her down but he smiled and had to get something out of this anyway. "Grandbabies."

Zoe nearly chocked on her own spit and laughed "A baby, I should have guessed."

"Not a baby, grand babies." He emphasized the babies part.

She smiled and shook her head "Fine. How's two sound?"

"Four."

"Four?" she yelled "Oh my gosh." She laughed

"Four or I'm staying right here." He smiled

Zoe sighed "Fine, four. Let's go."

"Ok." Earl sat up and Zoe helped him out of bed.

A few minutes later they were out the door and getting in the car. "How'd you get him to come?" Wade asked

"I had to wager with him. We lost." She smiled

"What did we lose?" he asked

"Our freedom. We're having four kids." She tried not to laugh as Wade's face turned pale

"What? Dad?" he squeaked and that just made Zoe laugh even more "Four?"

"Yep, now drive before I make it more."

"Oh gosh, please don't. Wade drive."

"Driving." He smirked

As they drove they pretty much kept quiet. When they were halfway there Earl spoke up. "I guess I ruined your wedding night?"

"No, you have made it ten times better." Zoe turned around to face him "This is the best thing that could happen."

Wade smiled and took her hand in his over the console. He fiddled with the ring and stroked his thumb over her fingers. She gave his hand a squeeze and smiled to herself. They stayed like this until they pulled into the hospital parking lot and got out of the car.

They walked in and Zoe immediately went to the desk and started talking to the nurse.

"Look at that pretty little doctor doing her thing." Earl smiled "I feel so proud."

Wade chuckled "Yeah, she's somethin else."

A doctor came out from the double doors a minute after one of the nurses put down the phone and walked right over to Zoe. She led him over to Earl.

"Hello Mr. Kinsella. I'm Dr. Polk. We are very happy that you came down here today."

Earl nodded "I'm pretty happy about it myself."

The doctor continued to tell them about the surgery. They got Earl situated in a room but wouldn't take him until the next morning for surgery. Wade was sitting on the only chair in the room and Zoe was pacing back and forth. Earl smiled at her and then at Wade. Wade shook his head and when she passed him again he pulled her onto his lap.

"Relax" he smiled and kissed her shoulder "Shouldn't you be doing this tomorrow? When he's actually in surgery." He started rubbing her back and instantly felt her ease up a bit.

"Man does he know how to calm me down." Zoe smiled to herself and relaxed into his arms "Yes I know but it's nerve-racking. Why aren't you two nervous?"

"Whatever happens, happens." Earl shrugged

Wade rolled his eyes "Well obviously I have to be calm for the both of us. You would think it would be the other way around. You being a surgeon and all."

"Shut up." She giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

"You two aren't spending the night are you? It's still your wedding night, go home and if you must, come back tomorrow." Earl told them

"You sure Pop? We don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm not alone, I got all these nurses coming in and poking me every hour." He chuckled

"Alright, then we will see you tomorrow sometime. We'll try to be here before they take you in."

Zoe stood up from Wade's lap and went and hugged Earl. Wade did the same and then took Zoe's hand.

"Have a good night." Zoe smiled

"You two too." Earl winked at them as they walked out of the room

"My dad really wants us to have sex."

"Oh shut up." She giggled and bumped his shoulder

When they got in the car and started to drive home Zoe turned to Wade. "What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"Us. Your Dad thinks we're married."

"Um we are married." He laughed

"Well yes but we weren't supposed to be and he's not going anywhere. We have to tell him."

"I know, I hope he's not to mad."

Zoe just nodded and they stayed quiet the entire ride home. Once back on the plantation and they both got out of the car they just stood there, starring at each other.

"Well, I guess good night." Wade smirked at her

"Yeah I guess." She turned around and started up the stairs but spun around "Wade?" she called

Wade spun around as well and looked at her "Yeah?"

"You uh, want to finish that bottle from earlier?" she asked nervously

Wade smiled "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

He followed her inside and took a seat back on the couch. Zoe poured them each another glass of wine and sat down next to him. She just looked at him and laughed.

"What?" he asked with a smirk

"I can't believe we're really married." She shook her head

"I know. That would happen to us. You should call your mom and tell her."

"Oh yeah that will go over well. I don't need her running down here again and threatening to move here."

"Well we do have to have four kids before we get divorced."

"I can't believe he said that." Zoe shook her head

"I can't believe you agreed to that!" he laughed at her

"Shut up, I just wanted him to get out of bed and come with us. I'm so happy he's going to be ok."

"Yeah, it's a big relief." He nodded "Now I don't have to call Jesse."

Zoe rolled her eyes "You are so difficult."

They talked for a little while longer and then they both just fell asleep on the couch.

Around 6 in the morning, Wade's phone started buzzing in his pocket. Zoe's head was on his leg and she was startled awake by the constant buzzing. She picked her head up and looked at his lap.

"Wade you're buzzing." She rubbed her eyes and then poked him "Wade."

"Huh?" he asked jumping a bit and then reaching in his pocket. "Hello?" asked "Yeah this is him…ok, thank you…yes I'll be there in a little bit…thanks again...bye." he put the phone back in his pocket and turned to Zoe. "Dad's going in at 8." He yawned.

"Ok." She yawned as well and laid her head back on the couch. "I guess we spent our wedding night together after all."

"Yeah, not a typical wedding night." He chuckled "Sorry to wake you."

"I have to say that was a first. My head has never vibrated me awake."

"That's a strange statement."

"Little bit."

"I should get showered. I'll pick you up around 7? Wait, are you coming?"

"Yes of course I am. I'll see you in a bit."

An hour later Wade was sitting in his car waiting for Zoe. He was sipping on a coffee and eating a muffin. Zoe came out after a couple minutes and got in the passenger seat.

"Hey, got you a coffee and a muffin." He smiled and handed over a paper bag and the cup.

"Thank you." She smiled and glanced at his left hand. She smiled when she saw he was still wearing his ring and then she peaked down at the one on her hand.

Wade saw her look and smiled to himself as he pulled off the plantation. "I left Lavon a note to let him know what is going on."

"Oh good."

They were quiet in the car, both thinking about the day ahead of them. Earl's surgery would be about 6 hours and they were both getting nervous. As they walked through the hospital neither knew what to say. They were just outside Earl's room when Wade grabbed Zoe's arm and pulled her back.

"What?" she asked startled by the sudden movement

"Maybe we should tell him now?"

"Are you serious? That's horrible Wade. We can't tell him now before he goes into surgery."

"Won't his recovery be bad?"

"It will be alright but you can't have him upset before he goes in. That will be weighing on his mind and get him all stressed."

"Ugh Doc." Wade sighed, running a hand through his hair. Earl cleared his throat and they both spun around. "Uh hey Dad." Wade waved nervously

"What are you two arguing about this early in the morning? What are you not telling me?"

Wade sighed and looked over at Zoe who was less than thrilled at what was about to go down. "Why don't we go in there." Wade pointed to the room and lead Zoe and Earl in. Earl sat back down on his bed and looked at Zoe and Wade.

"Well?" Earl asked

Zoe just looked at Wade waiting for him to talk. Wade looked over at Earl and went to start.

"Y'all aren't really married?" Earl took a guess

"Uh well, technically yes we are but we weren't supposed to be." Wade tried to explain

"What?" Earl asked

"We did this to make you happy and I know you're probably going to be pissed but we were really doing it for your best interest. We just wanted you to be happy Dad."

"Are you two even back together?"

"No, we're not."

"Well you should be." He said "You two aren't that good of actors to pull this off."

Zoe just looked at Earl confused and then over at Wade who was equally as confused. "You're not mad?" she asked

"I'm disappointed in you two. I appreciate you both doing this to make me happy but you two are the most stubborn people I have ever met." He paused "How are you technically married?"

"Lavon is an idiot and doesn't know how to read. He thought his license expired but it didn't so he really married us yesterday and the paperwork is all legit." Wade explained

"Oh, well good."

"Good?" Zoe asked with a smirk

"Yes, something had to happen to get you two to talk about things. Like I said you two aren't good actors. I was there during that ceremony and after. You two both told me how in love you were with the other so I don't want to hear anything." He was about to say more but the nurses and doctor came into take him to surgery.

Zoe and Wade both gave him a hug and watched as they wheeled him out. Zoe turned to Wade who was just staring at her with a look that she couldn't place. It was a mix of disbelief, a little bit of happiness but he also seemed pissed.

"Are you ok?" she asked him

"No, did you lie to my dad?" he asked

"What are you talking about?"

"What he just said to us before they took him. You lied to him, we weren't supposed to lie like that." He got up from the chair and stormed out of room.

Zoe stood there confused and trying to figure out what he was talking about. She started to run through the conversation with Earl and then it hit her. _"You two both told me how in love you were with the other." _

"Shit" she said and ran out of the room, trying to find Wade. She searched the entire floor. She asked a couple nurses but she couldn't find him. She decided to head downstairs, maybe he was at the food court. She searched the entire hospital and came up empty. She did check the parking lot and her car was still in the parking lot. She walked back inside and up to Earl's room and there he was, just staring out the window with his hands in his pockets. "Wade." She called. He turned his head to look at her and then turned away. She took a breath and walked closer "Look at me." She demanded but he continued to ignore her. She let out a low growl and stood right next to him. "It's not nice to ignore your wife." She told him. She saw a tiny smile try and escape his lips but he was fighting it. "I didn't lie to him." She finally said.

"Oh really?" Wade asked, still angry and still not looking at her.

"Yeah and I don't appreciate you just jumping to conclusions and storming off. You don't know everything." She told him

Wade scoffed "Then fill me in Doc." He said finally looking at her.

Zoe took a deep breath. "These past 24 hours have been amazing. Yesterday was the best day of my life. I have never been happier and Earl was right, I am not a good actor. Those emotions were not fake. I did not lie to him when I told him that I loved you. Did you?" she asked and immediately regretted it.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, trying not to yell. "How could you even ask me that?"

Zoe bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have but I can't say that I haven't wondered. It was a year ago."

"Feelings just don't disappear Doctor Hart, at least not mine. You" he rolled his eyes "Well you just toss those around like nothin."

"Wow Wade, tell me how you really feel. I know I hurt you when I left and."

Wade interrupted her. "No Zoe, you hurt me when you didn't come back and sent me a freaking email that said, Hey sorry but I'm never coming back so screw you and your feelings, I don't care. That is when you hurt me."

"I did not say that." She yelled at him "I did care, I cared too much and I was afraid."

"Afraid." He scoffed and rolled his eyes

"Yes afraid, afraid I would fall right back into your arms and you would just hurt me again. I knew I couldn't be around you without wanting to be back with you. Wade, when we talked when I first got back I downplayed what you said to me but not a day went by that I never thought about it. Real life never took over that much. I would see these townspeople everywhere I went. Meatball was a surgeon, Wanda and Lemon were nurses, damn Wade, Lavon was a taxi driver. I tried to hide from this town and from you but I couldn't. When Joel told me to come back I jumped at the chance. Of course you were the first person I saw and you really seemed fine. I knew you weren't but I talked myself into believing that you were. Then Earl came and I had to stay, to take care of him, take care of you. He told me I was family and no one has ever said that to me before. I have always been so afraid of love. My parents were so in love when I was little and then it just went away. I gave up on that whole love story happy ending and focused on trying to win my father's love back. My college boyfriend of 6 years, I never loved him. Those feelings for George, weren't real, it was a fantasy. Then you came along and swept me off my feet, I was so in love with you and I didn't even know it until it was too late. Then I left and Joel came along and he was so easy and sweet and I just knew he couldn't hurt me, he was safe. Maybe I loved him, maybe not. I'm still unsure but I was never in love with him. Nothing and no one could ever compare to what I feel for you." She was tearing up now and turned away from him. She didn't know what else to say so she turned on her heel and quickly left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews and feedback! I hope you enjoyed my little story :)**

* * *

Wade was in shock, he was still trying to process everything she just said to him but the only thing that was sticking out was that Zoe Hart was in love with him. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, almost forgot to breath. Once he finally snapped out of it he noticed that she was gone. He didn't even remember seeing her leave. He quickly turned on his heel and ran out of the room.

It was his turn to search the entire hospital for Zoe. He went everywhere, food court, parking lot, he had to make sure she didn't leave him there, then he realized he had the keys. He went to the gift shop, back up to the room and outside again. "Where the hell is she?" he asked himself and spotted a familiar nurse. "Hey um have you seen a tiny brunette, possibly crying or angry?" he asked her

The nurse chuckled "Yes, your wife is in the ORs waiting room. She did tell me to not let her husband in though so I didn't tell you where she was." She winked and then started to walk away.

"Thank you, what floor is that?" he asked

"5" she smiled and then turned the corner

Wade ran to the elevator and pushed the number 5. Once the doors opened he sprinted out and ran down the hall looking for the waiting room. Once he found it he quietly opened the door and peaked inside. Zoe was not the only one in there so he had to keep his cool.

Zoe looked up when she heard the door open and just watched as he came over and sat next to her. She gave him a look and then looked at the other couple on the other side of the room. Wade nodded, knowing she meant not to start anything in there. He sat quietly for a few minutes, trying to even think of what he wanted to say to her. Part of him wanted to just take her in his arms and kiss her but the other part knew that they still had so much to discuss. He cautiously took her hand in his and she accepted it, giving it a light squeeze. They sat in silence, just holding hands, both minds racing. They watched as a doctor came in and took the other couple out of the room. They both knew something was about to happen, it was just a matter of who would speak first.

Wade knew it should be him "Zoe, I had no idea you ever felt like that. Yeah I told you over a year ago that I love you but, those feelings have never ever gone away. I have never stopped loving you. No matter what happens between us I will always love you. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions back there. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it."

Zoe smiled and wiped a few tears off her cheek "You had every right to question me. I have never expressed my true feelings to you and I should have. It took me forever to admit them to myself. After we broke up I fought so hard to not have feelings for you because I was still so hurt. I wanted to call you so bad during the summer but I knew if I heard your voice I would run right home. I didn't know how much I hurt you with that email until an hour ago and I am so sorry. I had a feeling you were pissed and angry when you didn't respond but I never thought I would hurt you."

"Zoe that email broke my heart, I didn't come out of my house for days. The only one that knows any of this is Lemon, Lavon was to busy moping around himself to take notice but Lemon, she tried everything to cheer me up. I was pissed and angry at first so you were right there but I had this aching pain in my heart that didn't go away until you walked back into town and even then it was only partly gone. To be honest, it still hasn't fully gone away, until yesterday that is." He gave her a small smirk

Zoe wiped a tear away "I am so sorry, I don't know why we always have to hurt the ones we love but we have. I have forgiven you for the cheating and I trust you just as much, if not more than when we were together. You have completely changed your entire life around, what was it? To be that man I saw? Well I still see him and he's amazing." She winked at him and he smiled. "You think you could ever forgive me for that email?"

Wade just kept smiling at her and shook his head in disbelief "Come here Beautiful." He took her face in his hands and kissed her. They kissed until they heard someone clearing their throat. They broke apart and Wade looked up. "Hey Lavon."

"Hi." He said with a giant smile "Whatcha doin?" he laughed

Zoe was bright red and she buried her face in Wade's chest. "Go away." She mumbled

"Naw, you two need to go away. This waiting room is open to the public, y'all are lucky I was the one who walked in. Nasties." He shook his head and sat down in a chair across from them.

"Shut up." Wade laughed and put his arm around Zoe.

"Y'all wanna explain that?"

"What's to explain? He's my husband I can kiss him whenever I want. You can blame yourself for that." Zoe stuck her tongue out at him.

"I love when you call me that." Wade grunted "Damn it's sexy."

"Back together or not?"

"Umm well we love each other." Wade chuckled "We haven't gotten to our status yet."

"Well we are married." Zoe laughed

"That is true although it's still not officially official." Wade winked

"Naw, naw, gross. I don't need to hear that."

Zoe chuckled "Stop" she smacked his arm. "We didn't get that far. We were working on more important issues."

"I see." Lavon nodded

They sat and talked for another couple hours until Earls surgeon popped up in the doorway, all three stood up as soon as he came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kinsella." He started "Earl is out of surgery and he did wonderfully. He's in recovery now and will be for about an hour or so. Everything went great, there were no complications. Once he is settled and back in his room, I will come up and talk to all of you about his recovery."

Wade went over and shook the doctors hand "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'll see you all later."

Zoe wrapped her arms around Wade "I'm so happy he's ok."

"Yeah me too. Now he can give us more hell."

"We still owe him four grandbabies." She laughed

"What?" Lavon asked in shock

They both laughed "That's what he made us promise him if he came to the hospital."

Lavon couldn't stop laughing "Have fun with that."

"Thanks" Zoe rolled her eyes

"Ya know that Mr. and Mrs. Kinsella was pretty awesome."

"Yeah, I liked it."

"Y'all aren't even officially back together and you're already talking about marriage." Lavon joked shaking his head.

"We are married." They both yelled at him which caused all three to break out in laughter.

The three of them walked upstairs and waited in Earls room for him to be brought up when he was ready. He came in about an hour later and smiled at Wade and Zoe who was sitting on Wade's lap, Lavon standing behind them.

"Hello you three." He smiled

"Hey Dad, how ya feeling?"

"I feel like I've been cut open and my organs have been replaced."

"Sounds about right." Zoe smiled at him "I'm so glad you're ok."

"You two are what?" he asked

"Working on it." She smiled

"Staying married?" he asked with a smirk

"Uh, I don't know, hasn't been discussed yet." Wade told him

"What have you discussed?" he asked

"Why is this what you are worried about? You just had major surgery, shouldn't you be thinking about that?" Wade asked

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"I'm going to call AB, let her know he's out of surgery." Lavon said and left the room

"What's going on there?" Wade asked Zoe

"I don't know but they were cute, maybe they'll get back together."

"Maybe." He smiled and then looked over at Earl. "You look tired Dad."

"I am, I feel like I could sleep for days."

"You will be, they'll get you all loaded with medicine and you'll be feeling no pain." Zoe told him and took his hand.

"That's good. Thanks for making me come. Y'all don't really have to have 4 kids."

"Oh thank god." Zoe sighed "I could not handle that."

Earl chuckled and then grunted in pain "No laughing."

"Yeah, don't do that."

"You guys can get going, you've been here long enough."

"Are you sure?" Wade asked

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"We'll go after the doctor comes back and fills us in." Zoe said

"Sounds good." Wade nodded

The doctor came in a couple minutes later and they talked for about 20 minutes. He told them all about the recovery and how long he would be in ICU and then in a regular room before he would be allowed to go home. After he left, the three said their goodbyes and left the hospital.

"So Husband, what do we do now?" Zoe asked on the way home

"Well I don't know about you but I think we need to give this another go. We've both made some mistakes and we've learned from them. I think if we work on this, we can be awesome."

Zoe smiled at him "I think so to. What about this?" she asked waving her left ring finger at him. "I mean I always figured if and when I got married I would do it right and it would stick, unlike my mother."

"I know what you mean, I did the mistake wedding. I always pictured our marriage sticking."

"Our marriage." Zoe smiled "I pictured that too. Maybe we stay married then." She suggested very carefully.

"Yeah, I like that idea." He said as he pulled up in front of the carriage house. "A story we can tell those 4 kids." He chuckled

"Nope, he took that back. We can have one."

"No, one is boring, two?"

She shook her head. "Fine, two." She laughed "I love you Wade Kinsella."

"I love you too Zoe Hart."

"Ah, actually I believe it's Kinsella."

"Well I love the sound of that."

She looked up at her house and then at Wade. She bit her lip trying to think of something else to say. "You uh, want to uh, come in and uh, make this officially official?" she asked him

He just nodded and leaned across the car, kissing her. "Let have that wedding night we didn't get." He winked and climbed out of the car. He ran around to the other side and opened Zoe's door for her, she climbed out and took Wade's extended hand. He led her up the porch steps and then stopped after he opened the door. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the door. "Gotta do it right this time." He kissed her and slammed the door shut with his foot.

* * *

**That's it guys! Hope you liked it. I would love if the season ended this way!**


End file.
